¡Hermione, por favor no me mates!
by Yoe6669
Summary: Estaba muerto, total e irremediablemente muerto. Hermione lo mataría cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, solo podía huir. Pero, ¿A quién engañaba? Si huía Hermione no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y aparte de matarlo lo torturaría cruelmente. Quizás Harry podría ayudarlo en su problema.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK rowling. Yo solo escribí ésta pequeña locura con sus personajes!

...

¡Estaba muerto!

¡Estaba total e irremediablemente muerto!

Hermione iba a matarlo, de eso no había duda. ¿Qué debía hacer? Y todo por culpa de una maldita araña, y después se preguntaban por qué no podía soportarlas. Y es que con solo recordar lo ocurrido le daban ganas de llorar.

 **FLASHBACK**

Llegó a casa más temprano de lo habitual, aunque si tenía en cuenta la montaña de trabajo que había dejado en su oficina en el ministerio, debía decir: se escapó del trabajo más temprano de lo habitual. La pequeña casa que compartía con Hermione desde hacía dos años le dió la bienvenida, estaba totalmente vacía a esas horas de la tarde, decidió tomar una relajante ducha y hacer la cena para su amada prometida, quien seguramente llegaría cansada del trabajo y agradecería mucho su atención, y luego él tendría una hermosa recompensa que involucraba su cuerpo. No lo hacía por eso, pero claro que era un buen incentivo.

Subió las escaleras rumbo al baño, se duchó lentamente disfrutando la sensación del agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo, aún seguía dolorido de la última misión y el agua caliente le relajaba los músculos. Salió finalmente cuando el agua fría reemplazó a la caliente, una pequeña toalla ocultaba su desnudez y con otra toalla de igual tamaño secaba su pelo mientras se acercaba a su habitación. Sin poder evitarlo recorrió el lugar con la vista al entrar en él, todo estaba impecablemente ordenado, gracias a Hermione obviamente pues a él no se le daba bien tener las cosas en orden.

En la mesa de noche del lado de la cama donde dormía la mujer de su vida, podía verse una copia de la historia de Hogwarts que su esposa leía por quinta vez en el mes. Sonrió con cariño al pensar en el amor que su castaña le tenía a su libro favorito, hacía tres años que no estudiaban en Hogwarts y ella aún leía ese libro una y otra vez aunque se lo supiera de memoria. ¿Qué le veía de especial a ese libro? Ron salió de sus pensamientos para dirigirse hacia el clóset y buscar qué ponerse, abrió la puerta aún pensando en Hermione, y entonces la vió: Una araña gigantesca, era incluso más grande que su mano, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dónde demonios estaba su varita ahora que la necesitaba tanto?

Claro, la tenía en la cintura sostenida por la toalla.

Tomó la varita despacio pues su mano estaba temblando descontroladamente, su boca estaba seca y su corazón bombeaba en su pecho sin poder controlarlo. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero sabía que un auror experimentado como lo era él no debía perder el control de esa manera tan poco varonil. La maldita araña al parecer detectó el peligro que suponía el pelirrojo, porque saltó hacia él con un movimiento demasiado preciso para ser cierto, Ron se asustó tanto que con un movimiento involuntario de su varita la araña creció aun más, el pelirrojo se echó hacía atrás espantado lanzando un chillido de espanto.

—Reducto —gritó con dirección a la araña gigante, pero esta esquivó el ataque con maestría.

La araña se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia el pelirrojo quien empalidecía cada vez más ahogando gritos de terror, y, desesperado lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones cada vez más desesperadas, incluso un avada kedabra. Pero al desesperarse lanzó un par de incendios, el segundo logró darle a la araña que ardió estrepitosamente hasta yacer hecha cenizas en el suelo. Ron soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro bastante fuerte, sonrió aliviado por haber acabado con tan cruento enemigo y con un aguamenti terminó con el fuego que aún envolvía las cenizas. La mirada del pelirrojo viajó de manera involuntaria hasta un brillo rojo cerca de la cama, lo que vió a continuación le causó mucho más terror que una estúpida araña: el libro, el jodido libro favorito de Hermione, una maldita historia de Hogwarts estaba en llamas en la mesa de noche.

Desesperado corrió hacia el libro sin poder pensar nada coherente, vió con angustia como las páginas del libro ardían y se retorcían una a una sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando la causa de su pronta muerte sin hacer nada, pero cuando logró procesar un poco de lo que sucedía apagó el fuego con la varita.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y ahí se encontraba, media hora después el pelirrojo seguía en la habitación en la misma posición que tenía al momento de ver el libro arder, solo pensaba en lo que Hermione le haría cuando viera el estado de su preciado libro, ni siquiera durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes había sufrido un solo rasguño, ni durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Pero bastaba una jodida araña y el idiota de Ron Weasley para que acabara en cenizas, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Huir para siempre? No, Hermione lo buscaría y no solo lo mataría sino que lo torturaría por cobarde. Ahora él preferiría entrar en un cuarto lleno de arañas antes que tener que decirle a su hermosa prometida que había destruido el objeto más preciado para ella.

—Harry —no sabía por qué el nombre de su mejor amigo y cuñado salió de sus labios, pero ahora que lo decía en voz alta no pudo hacer más que sonreír Harry lo ayudaría, sin perder tiempo convocó un patronus—. Harry, necesito tu ayuda urgente. Es de vida o muerte. Ven a mi casa, no le digas a Hermione.

A los pocos minutos luego de mandar el patronus Harry se apareció en casa de Ron y Hermione preocupado.

—Ron —gritó desde la planta baja su amigo—, ¿Qué sucede, dónde estás?

—Arriba, en la habitación —respondió Ron desesperado.

Harry subió corriendo imaginando a Ron herido o algo parecido, pero no. Encontró al pelirrojo arrodillado en el suelo cubierto solo por una pequeña toalla y con la habitación hecha un completo desastre. Harry se acercó a su amigo con cautela sin entender lo que sucedía.

—¿Estás bien, Ron? —preguntó poniéndole una mano en su hombro, el pelirrojo volteó con la cara más pálida que de costumbre y el terror en la mirada.

—Voy a morir, Harry —respondió el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz, Harry se asustó al ver a su amigo de esa manera.

—¿Por qué vas a morir, qué sucede?

—¿Ves eso negro encima de la mesa de noche? —inquirió el pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión, Harry volteó hacia donde su amigo le pidió y asintió dándole a entender que lo había visto—, es la historia de Hogwarts.

—¿La historia de Hogwarts? —repitió Harry sin entender mientras su ceño se fruncia.

—¡Es la maldita historia de Hogwarts! —exclamó Ron desesperado—, ¡El jodido libro favorito de Hermione! ¡Lo quemé, Harry! Fue sin culpa, no pretendía hacerlo... Quería matar a la maldita araña y cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había pasado... Va a matarme, Hermione va a matarme...

—Vas a morir —confirmó Harry al entender lo que Ron decía, Harry se acercó hasta la mesa de noche para evaluar los daños, Ron estaba definitivamente muerto.

Del hermoso libro que Hermione amaba y protegía más que a su vida, ahora quedaba un objeto negro y amorfo, de la portada apenas y se distinguía el título, lo que ante eran hojas llenas de mágia y sabiduría ya no quedaba mas que cenizas. Nada podía hacerse, ¿Acaso Ron quería convertirlo en su cómplice? No, Harry no tenía tanta valentía como para hacer eso.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a enterrar el cuerpo? —dijo Harry mitad bromeando mitad en serio, Ron volteó a verlo.

—Quiero que me des ideas, Harry, ¿Qué hago?

—No lo sé, Ron —respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros—. No parece tener reparación, ni siquiera mágica... No quiero involucrarme en ésto y que Hermione me mate a mi también...

—Por favor, Harry... Te necesito.

—¿Y si lo reemplazas? —sugirió Harry no muy convencido de su idea.

—Sabes que lo notará, notará que no es el mismo libro...

—Si, la verdad es que se dará cuenta en seguida. Pero, ¿Qué otra opción tienes?

El pelirrojo no respondió, era cierto, no tenía otra opción más que comprar otro libro y rezar porque Hermione no notara la diferencia o que fuera benevolente con él, como si su amigo estuviera leyendo su mente le dijo:

—Siempre fuiste un buen amigo, Ron. Te voy a extrañar... Hablaré bien de ti en tu funeral y haré que tengas un lindo epitafio.

—Gracias, Harry —respondió Ron suspirando—. Dile a mi madre que amo su comida...

—Ella ya lo sabe...

—Si, pero siento que no se lo he dicho lo suficiente... Tan jóven, con tanta vida por delante... Soy muy jóven para morir...

—Lo sé, lo sé... Vamos, vístete y busquemos un libro parecido a este antes del accidente.

Ron se vistió rápidamente, aún faltaban un par de horas para que Hermione volviera a casa, puede que tres si una de las leyes le declaraba la guerra a última hora, tenía tiempo de conseguir un libro si corría. Ron y Harry voltearon el callejón diagon de arriba a abajo una y otra vez buscando el libro, y no es que no hubiera otro libro de historia de la mágia, era que todos eran tan nuevos. Hermione notaría más pronto la diferencia, ella se merecía al menos un libro parecido para que no pensara que Ron dudaba de su inteligencia. Finalmente Harry y Ron compraron un libro nuevo y aplicando algunos hechizos lograron que luciera lo más parecido posible al de la castaña. Ambos hombres fueron a casa de Ron y Hermione para arreglar la casa y hacer la cena para la castaña, era mejor que estuviera de buen humor; guardaron lo que quedaba del libro en una caja y, para cuando Hermione llegó Harry ya se había ido a su casa, Ron estaba muy nervioso pero luchó por tranquilizarse, al menos su entrenamiento de autor servía para algo y pudo controlarse.

—¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó Ron sirviendo la cena.

—Un poco —replicó Hermione dando un bostezo—, gracias por hacer la cena.

—No hay problema —respondió el pelirrojo y al instante notó un cambio en el ambiente, Hermione frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué hiciste? —lo acusó de pronto logrando que Rin perdiera todo el color del rostro y el miedo lo invadiera.

—¿Hacer? No he hecho nada, ¿Por qué dices eso? —el temblor en la voz de Ron fue toda la respuesta que Hermione necesitaba.

—Normalmente respondes que no quieres arriesgarte a que yo cocine o alguna estupidez parecida —respondió Hermione con su usual voz de sabelotodo que usaba durante las clases en Hogwarts—, además que tu cara no ayuda rn absoluto.

—N-no, no es nada, cielo... —Hermione se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que no creía sus palabras, estaba totalmente perdido—, comamos antes de que la cena se enfríe.

—Sabes que es mejor que confieses cuanto antes.

—Lo sé, déjame tener una última cena al menos.

Hermione se molestaba más a cada segundo que él se negaba a hablar, y Ron aunque había dicho que quería comer dejó el plato intacto al igual que su prometida. El cerebro de Ron le gritaba una y otra vez que corriera, que huyera lejos de la mujer que pronto lo mataría, quizá con su experiencia de auror podría vivir unos años más.

—¿Tan grave es que estás pensando en huir? —inquirió Hermione como si leyera sus pensamientos—, sabes que no podrás escapar por mucho tiempo una vez que me entere de lo que hiciste... Confiesa, Ronald.

—¡Te engañé! —exclamó desesperado, Hermione subió sus cejas con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con sarcasmo eso no lo creía ni por un segundo—, ¿Con quién?

—No la conoces —continuó Ron, su prometida se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta él.

—No te creo —murmuró ella, lucía tan peligrosa que Ron solo pudo excitarse y olvidar el dichoso libro por unos segundos—. ¿De verdad serías capaz de engañarme?

—No —respondió con seguridad, la jaló del brazo y la sentó sobre su regazo besándola con pasión—, te ves tan sexy cuando luces así de peligrosa. ¿Cómo engañaría a la mujer perfecta?

Ron la besó con pasión mientras la acariciaba con lujuria, si Hermione lo iba a matar era mejor que lo hiciera luego de hacerle el amor, quizás estuviera tan relajada que sería benevolente con él. Hermione se dejó acariciar y besar por él, incluso respondió a sus caricias con más caricias y besos llenos de pasión. Ron la amaba tanto, Hermione era todo en su vida, tardó mucho en darse cuenta y aceptar lo que sentía por ella que ahora no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Ron la cargó para subirla al cuarto sin romper el apasionado beso, agradeciendo al entrenamiento que había recibido hasta ahora. Llegaron al cuarto donde con desesperación se deshicieron de sus ropas, Ron besaba cada centímetro de su piel a lo que Hermione respondía con pequeños suspiros y gemidos que lo excitaban más a cada segundo, él debía aprovechar el momento antes que su esposa supiera la verdad y lo matara de la manera más cruel que pudiera pensar. Ella movía su cuerpo encima de él no n un movimiento totalmente delicioso que llevaba al pelirrojo a la locura, ella llegó antes que él y, con una sonrisa perversa se levantó y se tapó con la sábana.

—Yo aún no llego, Hermione —se quejó du prometido cuando ella se alejó hacía la pequeña montaña que había formado su ropa.

—¿Crees que no me dí cuenta de lo que hiciste, Ronald Weasley? —dijo ella enseñándole su varita con cara de asesina.

—Hermione, perdóname —suplicó Ron con voz ahogada—. No fue a propósito.

—¿Crees que después de lo que hiciste no tendrás un castigo? —continuó ella acercándose a él peligrosamente. Ron ya había olvidado el dolor que le provocaba no haber llegado al orgasmo, todo lo que podía sentir era terror al ver a su novia a punto de matarlo cruelmente.

—Hermione, por favor no me mates —suplicó con los ojos cerrados—. Soy muy jóven, tengo toda una vida por delante.

—Si, tienes toda una vida por delante para arrepentirte —concedió ella asustando aún más al pelirrojo.

—¿Sabes qué? La vida está muy sobrevalorada, mejor mátame y termina con mi sufrimiento.

—No... No hasta hacerte pagar muy caro... ¿Qué le pasó a mi libro? —Ron desesperado le contó lo que había pasado, estaba al borde de los nervios y no paraba de disculparse—, ¿Dónde... dónde está?

—No querrás verlo, Hermione —dijo Ron intentando persuadirla—. Quedó irreconocible...

—¡Quiero verlo, Ronald! —exclamó la castaña autoritaria.

Ron se levantó de la cama y buscó la caja donde habían guardado el libro. Hermione al verlo tapó su boca con sus manos ahogando un grito de espanto. Su libro, su hermoso libro con quien compartió tantas cosas, quien la ayudó a distraerse cuando las cosas estaban mal, ahora no era más que unun objeto chamuscado y sin forma, nunca más podría volver a perderse en sus páginas impregnandose de conocimiento y dejándose llevar por hacia tiempos antiguos donde la mágia era más primitiva y efectiva. Ron la abrazó por los hombros dándole la fuerza que ella necesitaba, Hermione volteó hacia su pecho y lloró amargamente la pérdida de un viejo amigo.

—Lo siento, Hermione —murmuró Ron abrazándola con fuerza—. De verdad no fue mi intención... Perdóname, preciosa.

Hermione solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y seguir llorando, ella sabía que Ron no lo había hecho a propósito, ella sabía que Ron nunca le haría aquello pues él sabía lo que ese libro significaba para ella.

—Puedes matarme si quieres —sugirió el pelirrojo haciéndola reír entre sollozos—, entenderé si lo haces, de verdad...

—No lo haré —dijo ella cuando estuvo más calmada—, pero quedarás sin sexo por un mes.

El pelirrojo se espantó más de lo que había estado en toda la tarde, la miró con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro pálido —¿Un mes? Vamos, mi amor. Eso es una tortura, no voy a poder vivir sin hacerte el amor en tanto tiempo... Por favor, Hermione no me hagas ésto.

—Estoy muy ocupada como para hablar contigo, Ronald —replicó Hermione separándose de él—. Tengo un funeral que organizar.

Hermione se alejó de él dejándolo espantado, ella no podía hacerle eso... Prefería morir a pasar un mes sin hacerle el amor a Hermione, corrió detrás de ella para suplicarle que no le diera un castigo tan espantoso.

...

FIN

Éste one-shot se me ocurrió mientras leía un fic donde Hermione quería contarle a Ron que estaba embarazada y él pensaba que ella quería regañarlo. Y ésto fue lo que salió.

Este one-shot va dedicado a dos de mis lectoras: Scorose07 y Amortetia.

Scorose07 casi siempre eres la primera en dejar un review cuando subo un nuevo capítulo en cualquiera de mis historias y eso me encanta! (pronto subiré capítulo del trio dorado, no te preocupes). Espero que te guste este shot, y el otro one-shot que prometí aún no lo termino, pero pronto.

Amortetia: Eres una lectora muy fiel, pero cuando pensé en el one-shot que pronto subiré reconozco que te olvidé por completo y ésta es mi forma de pedir disculpas! espero que te guste y sigas leyendo mis historias y dejando tus lindos reviews. Besos a las dos!


End file.
